


Lies

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Deceit, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plotless, Triggers:, crime mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: “For someone who fancies truth, you sure don’t lie to yourself a lot.”





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, crime mention

“For someone who fancies truth, you sure don’t lie to yourself a lot.”

Logan stiffened, still hunched over his work. “I see you still haven’t learned to knock, Deceit.”

There was a rustle of fabric before the cape clad man leaned against Logan’s desk. A frown pulled at his lips as he peered at the papers Logan was writing on. “Would you have not stopped working? It seems like you have worked very little today, I think anything could draw you away from what you’re doing.”

The logical side sent Deceit a glance. “While I am trying to be diligent here, I would not go so far as to be rude and disregard anyone waiting at my door.” He nods at the plate of food next to him that was barely touched. “I’ve learned that some people can be rather persistent when trying to gather my attention.”

“I take it you’ve taken many breaks from your work? I think you should keep working, it’s good for your health,” Deceit continued, placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “It is not getting late, after all.” 

Logan shrugged his hand off. “I’m fine, thank you. I have taken as many breaks as necessary to keep my mind functioning efficiently. Self-care is still a part of routine, to the surprise of some.”

The snake man sighed, casting a look to Logan’s bedroom. It was immaculate, as usual, but mostly appeared unused. Apart from Logan’s desk and laptop, it seemed like the room hadn’t been touched. Either Logan had been cleaning during these “breaks” or he hadn’t moved in a while.

“Have you not moved from that chair at all? I shouldn’t drag you out of your room at this rate,” he commented idly, returning his gaze to Logan. “I don’t think you’ve been working too long.  
“I’m telling you,” Logan huffed, sitting up to get a better look at Deceit, “I’m fine. I have given myself five minute breaks every half hour, and I’ve made the effort to eat during that time. If at all possible, I would like to complete this before tomorrow. Thomas will need to have his schedule for tomorrow mapped out before he leaves.”

“Is that so?” Deceit tapped his hand against the desk, thinking out his next words. “Are you sure this is not for Thomas? Or is it not a distraction?”

Logan leaned back and crossed his arms. “What do you mean? All the work I do is for Thomas. Why would it be a distraction?” He tilted his head back with a hum. “Distraction is the enemy of discipline.”

“You want to think of something, so you don’t work.” Deceit took a seat on Logan’s bed, a smirk making its way onto his face. “Besides, I’m not being a distraction, right?”

Logan snorted. “When aren’t you? I am merely performing my due diligence to hold a conversation. Is that a crime?”

“Is it a crime to not stay up late doing work?” Deceit countered. “I don’t believe you are trying to quell your restless thoughts. Thomas definitely needs a schedule planned out to go hang out with friends tomorrow. It really is difficult to know what to do without a schedule.”

“I suppose you will have to file a warrant for arrest, then, if staying up late to ensure Thomas has his day properly planned out is so bad.” Logan sat up again, casting a bland look towards Deceit. “What are you really getting at? Normally, if you wanted me to go to bed or take a break you’d have drug me away to curl up with you. What is it that you think I am trying to distract myself from?”

Deceit chuckled. “You haven’t caught me, there isn’t more to this than you not overworking yourself.” His face smoothed out as he tried to find a good way to word his next thought. “I don’t know that you are trying not to think about what happened earlier today.”

Logan stiffened. He then sighed, trying to ease out the tension of his shoulders. “So you overheard that conversation.” Deceit nodded. “I’m not strung up on that, I promise. If it was that big of a deal, I would have gone and talked to Patton to resolve the issue.”

They were both quiet for a moment. Deceit took in Logan’s appearance. Exhaustion clung to him in subtle ways. The skin below his eyes was starting to sag, his clothing had gotten crumpled, his shirt untucked, and he had a slight slouch in his shoulders.

“It’s very like you to ignore how tired you are, Logan,” Deceit spoke up, “You know Patton meant to tread on your feelings. He didn’t want to be kind about asking that you ease up on how much work you were asking from Thomas. Are you asking a lot from Thomas? I can say. But you can’t know, Patton is telling you that you are hurting Thomas, just that you aren’t starting to push his limits.”

Logan was silent for a moment, eyes staring out into the darkness beyond his window. “I know that,” he started, “and I’m not hurt by what he said. Stepping back from the situation, I can see where I started to push Thomas more than I needed to. There is no discourse here. I’m fine.”

Deceit stood and moved to Logan’s side. He placed a gentle hand on the Logan’s cheek. “You are.” His thumb softly stroked his face. “And that is not okay. Even if you don’t know why Patton said it and don’t agree, you can’t still be upset because of it. I don’t know that this week has been hard on you, with all of the stress of editing videos and scripts not bearing upon you.” Deceit leaned down to place a his to Logan’s forehead. “Sometimes the little things don’t mean more than we think they would. Especially not in stressful times. Thomas isn’t taking a break tomorrow, and you shouldn’t too.”

The lying man stepped back, holding out a gloved hand to the Logan. “Don’t start now. Thomas won’t be fine until morning.”

Logan closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Letting it out, he opened his eyes. He gingerly took Deceit’s hand. The scaled man pulled him up from the chair. With a smile, he helped Logan dress in his nightwear, following suit once Logan was done.

The two settled into Logan’s bed, Deceit running his fingers through Logan’s hair before removing his glasses and setting them on the end table. He then curled up closer to Logan, who draped an arm over him.

“Goodnight, Dee,” Logan whispered, pulling the blankets over them more securely.

“Have bad dreams,” Deceit replied


End file.
